


Closer

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Sypha offers to let Alucard drink her blood and things get a little more...complicated. Mild spoilers for season two.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alright, so, I know nothing about the Castlevania canon based on the games. The Netflix animated show doesn't say one way or another (IIRC) if Alucard has to drink blood or can eat food, or simply does both, so this is an idea that popped into my head after I finished binge-watching the series yesterday. 
> 
> FYI, I actually ship Sypha with Trevor and Alucard, but I wanted to experiment with Alucard first because he is such a tol sad boi who is in so much need of love, connection, touch, and just ALL THE GODDAMN HUGS that I'm writing this fic. 
> 
> I also subscribe to the "vampires get turned on while feeding on certain people" way of thinking, and especially in this case since I think they like each other quite a bit and this would be an interesting development.

_"You're just like an angel_  
_Your skin makes me cry_  
_You float like a feather_  
_And a beautiful one_  
_I wish I was special_  
_You're so fuckin' special_  
_But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here..."_  
_-"Creep" by Radiohead_

She found him in a quiet corner of the Belmont library, carefully tending to his sword.

"Sypha," Alucard said politely without looking up.

"Alucard," she said in return, and then took a seat across from him at the small table. She listened to the sharp sound of his whetstone against the beautiful, enchanted steel for a while. She had a book in her lap, but she kept it closed. After a minute or so, he set the whetstone on the table and reached for the cloth to polish the sword.

"Yes?" he asked.

She drummed her fingertips on the cover of the ancient text. "May I ask you a personal question?"

One blond eyebrow rose just slightly, but his placid tone didn't change. "Certainly."

Sypha brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You, um...I haven't seen you eat anything since we began traveling together. I was just wondering."

She felt his intense, steady gaze on her face. She kept staring down at the book instead, willing herself not to be embarrassed or skittish. "You're wondering since I am both vampire and human if I still need to drink blood to survive."

Sypha nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the edge of his lips tilt slightly up. "Why? Are you afraid you'll go to sleep and I'll come after your throat, dear Sypha?"

"No!" she said, a bit too loudly, a bit too fast. She did blush then. "Sorry. No. Of course not. It's just that...well, there is no one else around. We're alone for miles."

He stared at her. She swallowed. "And...and if you needed it...I..."

Sypha faltered. He continued that patient, endless stare. "I'd be...willing to...help you."

Alucard's amber eyes narrowed slightly. "You would let me drink your blood."

Sypha nodded. "Why?"

Her brow furrowed. "Because you need to be as strong as we are when you fight--"

He held up his hand. "Why?"

She tried again. "You shouldn't starve yourself just for our sake--"

"Sypha," he said sternly. _"Why?"_

Her shoulders slumped. She'd always been a lousy liar. Maybe she needed some tips from Trevor to get better someday. She hung her head and shut her eyes for a second. "You're so alone, Alucard. You've been alone ever since you lost your mother. Even here with us, you always seek out a spot by yourself. I did not want you to be hungry because of your natural instinct not to ask for help."

He remained silent for a moment. "And you also wanted to know the effect it would have on a human body firsthand. As a Speaker, you are naturally curious about vampirism and blood-drinking. There are scores and scores of books that can tell you the effects, but you'd rather know for certain if the legends are true."

She gave him a sheepish look. "Am I that transparent?"

"As glass," Alucard drawled. The look on his face softened. "You are kind to offer such a thing to me, Sypha. Kinder than I deserve."

He flexed his gloved hand, as if considering something. "I can eat food. I don't need much in order to sustain myself for long periods of time. However, it's not quite as satisfying as blood. The more blood I drink, the more powerful my vampiric side. I can sate my appetite with animal blood. You need not volunteer."

"But isn't that distasteful?"

"Quite."

"So why not me?"

"You are a brave girl, Sypha. But you need not fear me more."

"I don't--"

Again, he held up his hand. "Please. Don't insult the both of us."

She glared at him. "I won't be afraid, Alucard. This I promise you."

"You think I can't hear it?" he whispered. "The way your pulse quickens when I approach? I can, you know. Every. Single. Time."

She shivered at that quiet, sedate tone of voice. "It's a natural response. It can be managed. It can be unlearned. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know exactly how strong you are," Alucard admitted. "What I have yet to fathom is how stubborn you are. You know that Belmont will have my head if he finds out I drank your blood."

"He doesn't have to find out. Now I'm not going to ask again. Do you want my blood or not?"

Alucard slid his sword back inside its sheath. "To think there would be a day when a fair maiden actually volunteered to hand herself over to a monster for scientific purposes. My mother would be amused if she were here."

His golden hair stirred as he sighed. "Yes, Sypha, I would like a taste of your blood."

She nodded. "Now?"

"No. Wait until the fool falls asleep first."

She snorted. "That won't take long. He's been nodding off for the past hour anyway."

"Very well, then. I'll return to you once I know he's asleep." He stood and strode away. Sypha opened her book and got lost within its pages for the time being.

A couple hours later, she felt a soft displacement of air next to her--the only warning she typically ever got when Alucard appeared. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Oh," she said, a bit flustered. "Y-Yes. Where shall I--"

He offered her his hand. "It's actually a bit easier standing up. You might feel light-headed afterward and I can help ease you somewhere comfortable."

"Right." She took his hand and stood, following him towards a small corner where there were old but comfortable cushions, where she assumed she'd settled after he fed.

"It will hurt at first," Alucard said quietly, shifting some of the cushions. "But only for a moment."

He turned to face her, and froze. She was in the middle of shirking off her cloak. It ruffled her strawberry-blonde curls and the light from nearby candles caught on it, as well as her fair lashes. Her skin was a little rosy and flushed, probably because she was nervous. He had been aware of her loveliness upon meeting her, but without the heavy cloth draped around her, it became so much more apparent and distracting.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a little breathy.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I can drink from your wrist," he clarified.

"I don't want my arm to be sore," she explained. "If I lose even a second or two of reaction time, it could cost me my life. You or Trevor's too. My neck will be fine."

"I..." He hesitated.

She blinked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "No, nothing."

Alucard let out a long breath and peeled off his gloves, tossing them beside the cushions. His heart pounded against his sternum. His senses sharpened to a ridiculous extent. His instincts whispered unthinkable things. He tried to cage them, but the hunger had already begun at the knowledge that he'd be fed. And he was so _hungry_.

"Come here," he whispered, offering his hand to her.

She stepped toward him and took his hand. He stared down at her, partly in awe that she'd done it without hesitating the way he had. She trusted him. And she'd been right. Deep down, she did fear him, but she had control over it. She had confidence that he would know when to stop. It was a unique and terrifying new sensation for him.

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. She blinked at him in surprise. "Thank you for doing this, Sypha."

She blushed. "You're welcome, Alucard."

He lowered her hand and settled it on his waist. He wound one arm around the small of her back to hold her close and steady. She seemed to understand the gist of it and wrapped her arms around him, much like a hug. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back, exposing her throat.

Alucard tried his best, but couldn't help inhaling her scent slightly. She smelled of ink and old parchment. Her hair had its own light fragrance to it. Her pulse beat underneath the fragile layer of pale skin, quickening now that he'd touched her. Time seemed to slow as he lowered his mouth towards it. His lips parted.

He bit down.

Sypha hissed. Her fingers dug into his shirt. Still, she didn't struggle. She didn't try to flee. She just held on tight.

Her soft skin gave way immediately, and her blood filled his mouth. Liquid warmth poured over his tongue and began to drip down his throat with its sweet ambrosia. As soon as it did, Alucard stiffened against her and his eyes snapped open for a second in recognition.

She was a virgin.

Hunger immediately crashed against a wave of lust that dragged a low, throaty moan from him. If he could have removed his mouth from her throat, he'd have chastised her for not telling him. Virgin blood tasted beyond delicious, beyond savory, to vampires. The pure, untouched nature of their blood called to their deepest, darkest instincts, and now he had a taste and there was no way he could let her go so easily. Still, even as his vampiric side snarled at him to bite deeper, harder, to release more of the precious sweetness, he knew he couldn't bring himself to harm her. If anything, he wanted to repay her for such a wonderful gift.

So he withdrew enough to very gently kiss her neck instead.

Sypha shuddered in his arms, a small gasp escaping her. He felt warmth flood her skin in response, and tasted the change in her blood as hormones raced through them. She clung to him and murmured his name in confusion, so he took another step forward until he'd pressed her against the wall behind them. His knee slid between her thighs and she moaned helplessly at the sudden and pleasant pressure. Upon hearing that lovely sound, Alucard let his hands wander over her slender frame slowly, carefully, listening for her reactions. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a sash across her waist that flowed down into a thick skirt. He found the hem and worked a hand beneath it, touching her bare hip underneath. She bucked against him as his cool, slender fingers stroked across her hip bone and traveled up towards her ribs. His other hand undid the sash and it unraveled to pool at their feet. He settled his hands on her waist beneath the shirt and rocked her against his knee as he fed, drawing shaky breaths and tiny moans from her one at a time.

"Alucard," she whimpered, raking her nails across his shoulder blades. Her fingers twisted in his golden locks and he groaned again, his tongue lapping up the spilled blood and caressing her sensitive skin.

He lowered his knee, eliciting a small frustrated noise from his captive, but then slid his right hand down to between her thighs. His fingertips met molten heat and wet cotton. Sypha cried out and then clapped a hand to her mouth, not wanting it to echo and wake Trevor. He palmed her underneath the skirt and began carefully rubbing over her slit, stoking the hearth he'd already been building. Sypha trembled and tried to stifle herself, but he could still hear the muffled moans escape from between her fingers, and he wanted more.

He pushed her panties aside and slipped two fingers inside her.

Sypha shrieked and arched her back, her other hand tugging at his hair. Alucard growled with need and sunk them deeper, then withdrew, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation of her silken inner walls clutched around his fingers. It had been so long since he'd felt the warmth and softness of a woman. He hardly remembered it at all.

She rocked into his thrusts with her pelvis, pushing down against his hand, helping him build her towards her climax. Nothing mattered except this, except her, her blood, her body, her sweet sounds, her touch. Everything he cared about from the human race encapsulated into one--strength, intelligence, beauty, vulnerability. He needed this. They both needed this.

He felt it when he'd drank enough. It was a small, subtle shift in her body. A sign of growing exhaustion. Her limbs loosened their hold on him. The vampire inside him told him to ignore it, to keep drinking, to fill that empty void inside him with that delicious sacrament. But he would never.

Alucard released her throat and ran his tongue over the puncture wounds, sealing them shut. His tongue swept over her collarbone, her shoulder, catching any remaining drops and rivulets of blood, and finally licking his own lips clear. He raised his head and gripped Sypha's wrist, pulling her hand away from her mouth. He kissed her just as he shifted his fingers inside her to find that aching point that needed his attention, and swallowed the scream that followed as he released her at long last.

Sypha slumped bonelessly back against the wall as her orgasm roared through her. Alucard slipped an arm around her back to keep her from falling to the ground in a limp heap. A single drop of blood spilled from between their adjoined mouths and he licked it up before pressing a final, slow, grateful kiss to her lips. Once he felt her pulse slowing and her breathing stabilizing, he withdrew his fingers from inside her and drew back enough to look at her.

Her cheeks had flushed so much that they nearly matched her hair. She was sweaty and disheveled with a dreamy, slightly tired look about her, but no worse for wear. She opened her cornflower blue eyes and gave him a sheepish little smile.

"Does that happen every time you drink someone's blood?"

Alucard blinked, once, slowly. Then he laughed and stroked her cheek with his thumb, a fond smile settling over his lips. "No, it does not."

He scooped her up bridal-style and settled her on the mound of cushions. She sank into them immediately and curled onto her side as he unfurled a nearby blanket to drape it over her. "Rest. I'll return with some water and food."

Alucard scrounged through their supplies for a couple canteens and some dried meat. She drank one whole canteen without qualms and ate some food to put his mind at ease. Once she was settled, he turned to go, only to have her call out to him.

He turned to see her with one arm out, the blanket gaping, a quizzical look on her face. "Where are you going?"

He tilted his head to one side, not understanding. Sypha huffed a bit in annoyance and jerked her head to the spot beside her. "Get over here, you idiot."

Alucard once again hesitated. "I..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Get over here, vampire, before I set you aflame."

He chuckled softly. "As you wish."

He returned to her side and climbed onto the cushions behind her. She tossed the blanket over them both and burrowed in for the night. After a moment, she tugged his arm around her waist and murmured, "Good night, Alucard."

He smiled into her strawberry-sunshine hair and closed his eyes. "Good night, Sypha."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Please donate to the "Alucard deserves hugs and also sex" fund. Or just comment below if you liked this fic.
> 
> Also, recently, I've fallen on some rough times and it would be an enormous help if you enjoyed this fic to drop a few bucks into my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/birdofhermes. Every little bit helps, trust me, and I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks, guys.


End file.
